Turbulence and swirl are both very important factors to achieve proper mixture formations in a compressing charge to extract maximum thermal energy out of optimum thermal expansions from laminar combustion in I.C. Engines. Induced Turbulence with the help of swirl ports with various twists and hurdles only lasts till the inlet valve shuts. Once compression starts to buildup in a diminishing cylinder, the induced swirl loses momentum nearing TDC due to density increases determined by the compression ratio leading to stagnation. Any form of turbulence at this stage is generated out of squishing the mixture in the desired directions by mirroring the outer rim of the piston crown with the cylinder head forming the combustion chamber. Turbo and Super Chargers achieve force filling of cylinders to the optimum in shorter time durations. However, once the cylinder starts to diminish due to piston movements a proportionate increase in heat occurs within the trapped charge due to rapid increases in density further dropping the induced turbulence resulting in harsh unpredictable combustion in clusters of oxygen/hydrocarbon rich pockets to produce rapid pressure increases in the form of thermal expansions in the hot gases during the combustion process in all types of air breathing I.C. Engines.
To achieve efficient internal combustion under compression, oxygenated air needs to blend with tiny portions of hydrocarbons in the form of liquid or gaseous fuels with a chemical composition of C10H20 to C15H28/CH4 to combust efficiently. Atmospheric air is a mixture made up of 78% N2/Nitrogen, 21% O2/Oxygen, 1% Argon with very tiny proportions of carbon dioxide (420 ppm) including traces of neon, helium and hydrogen under one atmospheric pressure at sea level. The oxygen in the air is the primary oxidant to oxidize hydrocarbon fuels to initiate a chemical/thermal reaction resulting in combustion, unleashing extreme heat leading to rapid thermal expansions in the trapped nitrogen. First stages of combustion takes place between hydrogen and oxygen erupting into a blue flame due to spark or surrounding heat, producing some super-heated steam followed by burning of carbon due to the very high surrounding temperatures in the trapped charge with the help of the remaining oxygen supporting combustion to produce CO2/carbon-dioxide as end product with leftovers of partly burned CO/carbon monoxide and unburned hydrocarbons in the form of UHC due to their non-participation in the process of combustion due to improper mix.
I.C. Engines typically need almost 15 times more air by weight from the atmosphere to combust efficiently with fuels made up of hydrocarbons/gasoline/diesel, CNG LPG, Propane etc., resulting in approximately 2.5+Kilograms of CO2 out of one liter of fuel further producing bi-products of about one liter of super-heated steam/H2O as end products of efficient combustion. Diesel and other heavier less volatile fuels give out more heat, CO2 and soot with less super-heated steam because of their composition of more carbon than hydrogen molecules making it a thicker and heavier fuels requiring immense heat to trigger ignition.
Air breathing I. C. Engines need sufficient oxygen to promote combustion with hydrocarbon fuels surrounded by a larger portion of inert nitrogen from the atmosphere to harness the unleashed energy to derive maximum thermal expansions in the compressed gases. As compression builds up, density in the charge also builds up in a diminishing cylinder with proportionate increases of heat in the trapped charge resulting in separation of N2 the largest commodity with O2 in pockets due to their individual properties further leading to fuel separations by formation of droplets in parts of stagnant pockets in the charge at TDC, when maximum compression is achieved and ignition is triggered. Most often erratic uncontrolled combustion takes place in pockets of sensitive heat trapped areas due to improper mixing, lacking homogeneity in the charge forming into emissions of UHC, CO, soot and NOx reflecting poor thermal efficiency out of I.C. Engines.
Frequently, in-cylinder combustion is unpredictable due to varying consistency of air/fuel ratios leading to fuel separation into droplets in the final stages of compression due to density increases lacking sufficient oxygen to promote burn and combust properly with scattered fuel particles due to lack of mixing in the compressed charge. Once combustion starts to rapidly spread building up heat, spontaneous ignition occurs in droplets of fuel in the end gases forming into emissions of NOx, CO, soot and UHC. Nitrogen dioxide and oxide of nitrogen are bi-products of very high temperatures in the presence of clustered oxygen combusting erratically with fuel droplets during internal combustion taking place under load in the presence of nitrogen made up of larger molecules.
Normally gases under compression in a concealed cylinder tend to stagnate as the density and temperatures shoots up while the volume reduces to the minimal to form the combustion chamber at TDC lacking any form of swirl or turbulence in the bowl other than gas compression effects which are determined by the gas compression surfaces and the clearances between the two.
Existing combustion chamber greatly fall short by lacking the desired fuel-air mixture motion in controlling excessive temperature build ups resulting in pinging, detonation and spontaneous auto-ignition building up emissions of NOx, N2, CO and soot despite the use of EGR and other techniques, and fail to produce optimum thermal expansions in the trapped nitrogen producing lower thermal efficiencies and power outputs derived out of liquid and gaseous fuels. Moreover, sometime detonation and spontaneous auto-ignition occurs, which results in extreme high temperatures that kill vital microbes in the air which are very essential to all living life on earth causing health related issues in urban environments as seen across the world.